


No Snacks Allowed

by sunlitgoldengirl



Series: Pick-up Lines a la Renga [2]
Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: M/M, No Snacks Allowed, Snacks & Snack Food, movie theaters, renga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:15:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29904414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunlitgoldengirl/pseuds/sunlitgoldengirl
Summary: Reki's mother has decided on a last-minute plan in which the entire household will go to the movie theaters tonight as the local theater will be playing a popular animated family movie. Reki's mother asks if Reki will bring along Langa but Reki's hesitant in having Langa come along with them to the movie theaters.
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki
Series: Pick-up Lines a la Renga [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2198712
Kudos: 32





	No Snacks Allowed

**Author's Note:**

> This is part two of the collection and there shall be more to come! <3 <3 <3

** _No Snacks Allowed_ **

_**~~~~~~~~~** _

It was three-thirty in the afternoon at the Kyan household. Kyan Reki's three younger sisters were in one of the bedrooms watching their favorite anime together, Reki and Langa were seated on the couch watching skateboard videos on Reki's phone, and Reki's mother, the matriarch of the household was nowhere to be seen. It wasn't until five minutes later that the redhead mother appeared, opening the door to reveal the older middle-aged woman carrying multiple grocery bags.

"Let me help with you that, Reki's Mother," Langa says, standing up from his seated place on the sofa, heading over to the doorway where he carried the remaining grocery bags left on the floor.

"Oh my, Langa, you're an absolute honey child," Reki's mother complimented Langa, a grateful smile on her face, "Your parents raised themselves such a fine young man. It's a good thing these are the modern times because if it was back in the olden days, you'd be sought after by many parents who would want to have their child marry you as you'd make a good groom."

Langa gave the women a shy smile, "Well, thank you Reki's Mother. I didn't want to have you carrying those heavy bags all by yourself anyways. You shouldn't strain yourself too much, it's really not good for your health."

"I'll keep that in mind," Reki's mother replied, beaming at the blue-haired boy who was a usual visitor at their household.

"Kaachan, what are we having for dinner?" Reki asked his mother, who disappeared off to the kitchen.

"Actually, Reki, I was thinking of having all of us go to the movie theaters tonight, they're playing our favorite animated family movie, Princess Kitty-chan and the Sparkling Red Shoes." His mother answered, the sound of unwrapping packages being heard from the kitchen.

"What about Langa?"

"Aren't we going to be bringing him along?"

Langa looked to Reki, the redhead staring back at him, "Ah, it's okay if you don't want me to come. I can leave if you want me to, Reki, it was nice of your family to have me over today."

"It's not that Langa, I would indeed take you to the movies with us but I don't think they'll allow delicious snacks inside," Reki flirted, leaning against the sofa, shooting Langa a wink causing the other teenaged boy to look away in embarrassment, a small blissful smile appearing on his blushing reddish-pink face.

"Nonsense Reki! I'm paying for all of us, there'll be plenty of delicious snacks for all of us to enjoy" his mother says, unaware of the hidden innuendo in Reki's words.

"Nasty Reki Onni-chan," Reki's younger sister, Tsukihi gags before adding, "I doubt that Reki's going to be enjoying the popcorn when he's craving after something else..."

"What's that supposed to mean," their mother questioned, crossing her arms over her chest, staring at both her son and her daughter.

"Um, it's nothing important. Say, why don't we all just forget about it! Hey, Kaachan, why don't me and Langa head over to the garage so that you may watch your beloved soap opera on the television, they're doing reruns of it, you know!" Reki suggested, taking Langa's hand, the two of them heading outside, away from the disapproving looks of both Reki's mother and Reki's younger sister. The End.

**Author's Note:**

> The movie title is a parody of Red Shoes and the Seven Dwarfs, it's a favorite movie of mines and I highly recommend you to watch it if you love things all things fairy tale related! <3 <3 <3


End file.
